


Never Look Back

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family, Gen, non-canon, yeah this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "stop making ocs for the taz universe!" you tell me. "theyre gonna die if you put them in the two-sunned world!""fuck you ill do what i want" i reply





	1. Chapter 1

He was running.

The gnome child was running, and he didn't know where to go.

 _Away_ , his instincts told him. _Get as far away as you can._

His mind was running with plans. That's why he didn't notice where he was heading until he bumped into an elf. He fell back, scared, drawing his wand and pointing it at the full-grown elf, (which meant they were quite a bit taller than him,) and speaking in Gnomish.

"Don't th-think I'll hesitate!"

The elf smiled down at him, moving aside, and he thought he was seeing double. Another elf stood there, identical in almost every way. 

The first elf said something to their sibling in a language he would later learn was Common.

The gnome stood up to his full (1 foot 10 inches) height, and readied his wand to cast the only spell they knew.

The second elf grinned at the gnome, pointing to themself. "Taako."

Oh, so they were friendly. He still had his wand out, but he smiled, and nodded. 

The first elf pointed to themself. "Lup."

He nodded again. 

The second elf said something to the first in Common, and the first grabbed the gnome's arm. 

The gnome cast Ray Of Frost.


	2. I have a name. It's not mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup asks for a name. Taako has a genius idea.

"What is your name?" Lup asked the gnome. She and her brother had been teaching him Common lately.

"No."

"No?" asked Taako, interjecting, leaning on the counter top of the hotel they were currently staying in. "Do ya just- not have a name?"

"I have a name. It's not mine."

"Hm. I'll be back. Later fuckers!" Taako held up double peace signs and ran out the door.

"Fuckers? What does that mean?"

"Ah, fuck. I have to teach the kid swears now."


	3. wow, i sure hope we dont forget this moment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guess what i made a point to this shitty fic. the kid is why taako is so attached to angus, it reminds him of this kid. again, this fic is non-canon, however.

"Alright, check out what I got!" Taako ran back in, slamming a pile of books on the table.

"What the fuck, bro. We were trying to eat."

"I got books!"

The gnome child stood up on his chair, trying to read the titles of the books. They had little words below the titles, in various well-known languages.

Elvish, Dwarvish- ah, there it was. Gnomish.

"..." The kid looked up at Taako. "You got me baby name books?"

"What do you think, kiddo? You're the one who said you didn't have your own name."

"I can't read Common yet, sir."

"Well then, we'll just have to read them to you!"

"Yeah!" added Lup. The gnome smiled.

"Thank you."


End file.
